Don't Believe YOu
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Rachel breaks up with Quinn and the blonde one doesn't believe it's over... This is one-shot unless you guys want more in the one-shot battle between Fabray, Jori and Haily. I don't believe you belongs to Pink
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Believe_

By

Bornthisway201f

Quinn couldn't believe that Rachel just broke up with her for choosing popularity and the Cheerios over her. Quinn could believe she just lost Rachel to her ex Gwen and know all alone on the stage she was going to sing...

_**Before Quinn made the wrong decision she remembered the good times...**_

I don't mind it, I don't mind at all

It's like you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls

_**She then flashed to the fight that ended it all **_

It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried

We come to blows but every night

The passion's there, so it's got to be right, right?

_**Quinn then remembered getting together and holding hands as well as the first time they sex**_

No, I don't believe you

When you say don't come around here no more

I won't remind you

You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you

When you say you don't need me anymore

So don't pretend to

Not love me at all

_**She stood there and closed her eyes as she sang the next verse**_

I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all

It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up

Looks like you've given up, you've had enough

But I want more, no, I wont' stop

'Cause I just know you'll come around, right?

_**Quinn remember the time where she stood up for Rachel in the halls with the bullies. How Santana backed Quinn up.**_

No, I don't believe you

When you say don't come around here no more

I won't remind you

You said we wouldn't be apart

No, I don't believe you

When you say you don't need me anymore

So don't pretend to

Not love me at all

Just don't stand there and watch me fall

'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all

_Quinn couldn't finished the song because she cried and then afterwards just walked off stage to see Rachel down the hall. She saw Rachel was hurting and then when Gwen came put on a fake smile, she held hand and walked off. Quinn knew it at that time she doesn't believe her that it's over._

_**This is the fiction that's starts round two of the one-shot compeition between FABERRY, JORI AND HAILY STORIES. **_


	2. Game On

Don't Believe You

By

BornThisway201f

Part Two

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This was suppose to be a one-shot for my own personal Contest but you guys want another part so this one will count for next week's round. **_

_**I also want to tell everyone to go check out mine and ian rowley website **__** .com**__** to hear great music from my best brother from another mother, BludFang. Also the awesome short film Finish What Ya Started as well as the soon to be debut of MoonTyme's first webseries of the same name. **_

_Quinn saw Rachel by the locker and gave her a white rose then said, "I want to start over and I know you're with Gwen but I'm not giving up you. You love me and I know I hurt you but I still love you and I will work to get back your trust. Can we start over by being friends or something?"_

_"Quinn I know you like the back of my hand and I know this is a plan to win me back. I'm flattering actually but you still hurt me. However I'm not oppose to you wooing me back." Rachel said and takes the flower then walks away. _

_"Game on Gwen." Quinn said and walked to Santana then said, "Now." _

_Santana then nodded to a Cheerio who sat next to Gwen hoping to get to use something damaging. Later that day, Santana got a text then said, "__**So far nothing." **_

_Santana text back..."__**Nothing yet Q." **_

_So they went to Glee and Rachel sat next to Quinn. "What are you planning?" Rachel asked and Quinn saw she didn't know which is the truth because nothing has come to light. _

_"Quinn Lucy Fabray I know you very well." Rachel said and Quinn told that she was planning something. _

_Gwen walked to her and said, "Rachel doesn't want to see you anymore and so stop sending spies." _

_Santana text back..."__**The cheerio narc." **_

_Quinn told Gwen to stop and text back..."__**You suck as a spy." **_

_**"**__Rachel is mine, you had her and now she belongs to me." Gwen said and added, "You broke us up and held onto like a possession. I love her like she's suppose to be love because she is MY GIRL." Everyone in Glee including Mr. Schuster paused because that was the wrong thing to say. _

_Quinn thought to herself on second thought...Bitch just sank her ship because Rachel doesn't like words like that...Rachel turned to Gwen..._

_**See you in two weeks. **_


	3. Secret

_Don't Believe You_

_BY _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_Rachel was her own person and while she loved the feeling of someone being protective over her. You just don't claim Rachel Berry. _

_Gwen were still be dating her if it wasn't for that comment. Rachel gave her that look and Finn whispered, "That's Rachel angry look."_

_"My ex-girlfriend might be many things but she doesn't say those stupid and offensive things like you just said that. My ex-girlfriend might be shallow sometimes, she might be insecures sometimes and yes frustating but I..." Rachel said and it hit her. _

_"I was so wrong tio break up with you. I was just so pissed that you chose the Cheerios over me and after..." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "Rachel I'm sorry I should have realize that there people here who were have had our back. I am sorry that I disappointed you..." _

_"She's never going to change Rachel, she's always going to be like this and dude she' s a fucking mess." Gwen said and Rachel then guides her ex to her seat. She goes to Finn and whispers then to Puck who grabs the Gulitar. "You never changed Gwen." Rachel said..._

_**Rachel Sings at Gwen remembering all the reasosns she broke up with her. The main reason was because Gwen referred to Rachel as property...**_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't walk on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_**Rachel turns to Quinn**_

_But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible_

_SHe can't get me out of her head_

_According to her I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything she ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_Se's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_**Rachel turns back to Gwen **_

_Are you listenin'?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door_

_Is it less, Is it more_

_When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Noddin' your head_

_Don't hear a word I say._

_I can't communicate. When you wait._

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me? _

_I'm so sick of it._

_Your attention deficit._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it._

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream your name! _

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout! _

_So what I'm gonna do now is_

_Freak the freak out._

_**Rachel went back to Quinn and held her hands. **_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_**Rachel turns back to Gwen **_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me decide_

_Because according to her I'm beautiful, incredible_

_She can't get me out of her head_

_According to her I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything she ever wanted_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you!_

_"Rachel we went over this! I'm still learning not to be possessive all the time." Gwen said and added, "I know but I only hit you once..." "What?!" Quinn asked more yelled and Rachel sat down. Santana made her way down and Quinn motion for her to back off. _

_"You hit the love of my life!" Quinn yelled_

_**According to YOU and Freak the freak out doesn't belong to me...**_

_**Coming Soon: **_

_**Glee season 5.1 which will include Brittana vs Danitana and Finn's biggest year ever**_


	4. Twist

_Don't Believe You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_**Author's Notes: Everyone talks about the chapters being short and it's because I want you guys to keep coming back.**_

_Everyone stare at Gwen and Quinn looked at Rachel._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" QUinn asked and Rachel replied, "I didn't think..." _

_"You are this shinning light to me and if anyone hurts you then I go after them. I love you and we shouldn't have broken up." Quinn said to him and Rachel smile then Gwen grabbed her arm. _

_"You will not play with my..." Gwen said and Rachel replied, "I told you that it was over if you ever..." Gwen slapped her again and Quinn went for Rachel as Santana dive for her as everyone held her back. Gwen left and Rachel started crying her eyes out. _

_Rachel pushed herself off of Quinn and ran out with Quinn right behind her as she went into the bathroom. The diva was in the corner as Quinn walked to her. Rachel told her to go away and Quinn kept telling the diva that she's not. _

_"I were have forgiven you Quinn but Gwen she did something to me and I have to show you." Rachel said and as she turned around it was her normal face. _

_Rachel's eyes then shifted to red and she grew fangs. Quinn couldn't believe this and slowly walked to her then touched her face. _

_"Every time I was close to you, I was angry and I could feel it. As of late I just feel empty and she tries to feed me. She only did it once and I did research. I'm able to drink something to make sure I don't hurt people especially my Quinn. She turned me around the half-time show" Rachel said and added, "I'm a monster." _

_"You're not a monster, you my girlfriend and the love of my life so you need blood." She went to her backpack with a bottle. _

_"I have something to tell you and I think you need to drink this first." Quinn said and Rachel then took the bottle then drank it. She began to feel better as the color was coming back to her. _

_"I don't have cravings." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "It'stemporary fix and you must have really found a work around because if you have avoided feeding like you say you have. You should be dead right now." _

_"How do you know this?" Rachel asked and Quinn replied, "Because I'm a vampire slayer and now like my cousin before me, I've fallen for a vampire." _

_"You're it for me Rachel, it's been hell without you..." Quinn took a breath and looked at Rachel..._

_**Rachel Sings-**_

_Slept in this room together_

_But now you're gone_

_And it's so quiet I turn the TV on_

_We lived in this room together_

_Remember, we painted the walls_

_Now time doesn't stand still_

_Though it crawls, it crawls_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_**Quinn Sings- **_

_I never realized how much I was in love with you_

_Til you started sleeping with some one new_

_**Faberry Sings-**_

_Last night I dreamed again_

_December and you were there_

_I cried and you kissed my face_

_And you still care, you still care_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_Oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_**Rachel Sings-**_

_Lying alone in the darkness_

_With a memory in my head_

_There's a big hole where my heart is_

_And a lonely feeling rolling around my bed_

_"I'm always going to be afraid about hurting you." Rachel said and Quinn replied, "I can't be without you and it's going to kill me." _


End file.
